


色鬼与书呆 / No Lothario

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Translation, h/c, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair经历了一个糟糕的夜晚，Jim想知道发生了什么。（中文约9000字）





	色鬼与书呆 / No Lothario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Lothario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/793266) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 译注：  
> 本文又名：做爱的时候他们笑场了三次…… 后半段有肉，Blair攻。  
> 本篇有一些英语笑话和双关，直译可能不是很容易理解，所以部分地方会附上原文关键词。

Jim Ellison翻了个身，半睁开眼，闹钟上的夜光指针显示现在是凌晨两点四十七分，远远超过他的室友平常从学校回家的时间。

不过没事，至少他现在回来了。Jim舒出一口气，闭上眼睛，重新躺平，听到楼下传来窸窸窣窣的声音：他正往外掏钥匙，哎！钥匙掉地上了。好吧，没关系，捡起来，对准钥匙孔，插进去——然后只要转一圈——很好，就是这样。

欢迎回家，以及晚安，Sandburg。Jim默默嘀咕一声，又转了个身……

等等。

Jim睁开眼睛，朝黑暗中望去，鼻子开始分辨空气中的味道：酒精，烟草，以及一种像铜一样的刺鼻的……噢！

Jim掀开被子，快速起身，甚至来不及开灯和披上浴袍，只稍微调高了视觉，就蹬蹬跑下楼。浴室的灯亮着，他走过去并注意调节视觉，避免被明亮的灯光刺伤。

水龙头开着，Sandburg站在洗脸池前往手上打着肥皂。

“嗨。”

Sandburg吓了一跳，几乎蹦起来。

Jim在他转头前一秒从镜子里看到他的脸，“天啊！”

看到是他，Sandburg松了一口气，随即一脸窘迫，低声回答，“嗯，天啊……这个晚上有点糟糕。”

“有点？”Jim走上前细看，见鬼，这个孩子一定遇到了什么不得了的事：眼眶青肿一片，太阳穴附近有条不规则的伤口，脸上满是斑驳的灰尘和干涸的血迹，上嘴唇裂开一道口，夹克外套的袖子的接缝处被撕裂。“怎么回事？”

“一点小摩擦，你懂的。”Sandburg说，转身取毛巾。

小摩擦？哈，也许是的，但是这孩子的双手都还在颤抖。

“Chief，过来。”Jim说着，轻轻拉起Blair的小臂，“出来，喝点东西。”

“只是一个混乱的晚上，老兄，没什么大不了。”Blair想反驳，但脸上的表情出卖了他。他垂头丧气地跟着Jim走出浴室，在厨房的餐桌旁坐下。

“到底发生了什么，Chief？”Jim一边问一边快步走进厨房，拿出一瓶冰啤酒，回头看了一眼Sandburg，又换成一杯两指深的苏格兰威士忌。

“给。”

“一次愚蠢的酒吧斗殴。”Sandburg颤抖地接过玻璃杯。

“喝了它，我马上回来。”Jim说，顺着Blair的前额摸摸他的头发。

Sandburg点点头，举起杯子。

Jim在浴室里找出纱布、胶带、消毒水、抗生素软膏、棉签、毛巾，带着这些东西转身回厨房，恰好捕捉到Sandburg投来不自在的一瞥。

“Jim，老兄，我没事，不用……”Blair抗议道。

“嘘——别说话。”Jim制止了他，从陈列柜拿出一个大碗，接了一碗温水，然后小心地把碗端到桌子上，把毛巾浸到里面，然后搬了张凳子放到Sandburg身边。

Sandburg放下玻璃杯，Jim抬手阻止，“不，把它喝完。”

Blair点点头，把剩余的威士忌一饮而尽。

“很好，乖孩子。现在，看着我。”Jim捞起碗里的毛巾拧干，Sandburg顺从地把脸转过来。

“告诉我发生了什么。”Jim继续说，开始轻轻擦拭Sandburg前额的污垢。

“只是……嘶——”话刚起头，Sandburg就因为粗糙的绒布触感而退缩开。

“抱歉。”

“没关系。”Blair低低地说，“是酒吧那个家伙，整个一野蛮人。”

“哦？我以为我是你遇到的唯一的‘野蛮人’。”

Blair笑起来，因为带动嘴唇上的伤口而龇牙咧嘴。“别引我笑，伙计。那个人可不像你，一点也不。总之，那个蠢货觉得我在看他的女朋友——不过我没有——所以他决定给我个教训……他确实做到了，对吧？”

“是吗？”Jim问。

“是的，我的一头长卷毛可帮了不少忙。”

“至少你学到了。”Jim挖苦道。

伤口看起来干净了许多，他到水池边冲洗了毛巾，然后回到座位，开始清理其余地方的血渍和灰尘，小心地避开青肿的眼圈。Blair不自觉地闪躲两下，随即尽力保持不动。

现在好些，至少干净了，Jim心想，不过眼圈开始肿胀了。

“别动。”Jim说，转身从冷冻柜里拿出一袋冰冻豌豆。

“呵，你让我动我也不想动了。”Blair耷拉着肩膀回答。

“敷在眼睛上。”Jim把豌豆递给Blair，重新坐下，看着后者点头照做，然后把棉签浸到消毒液里，“忍着点，可能有点疼。”

“疼？老兄，你知道‘小巫见大巫’吗？”Blair翻了个白眼。

Jim微笑，轻轻把棉签涂在伤口上，“所以你看了吗？”

Blair眨眨眼，“什么？”

“那个女孩，你看了吗？”Jim重复一遍。

“我说过我没有。”

“对，你说过，所以你看了吗？”

“我只是，瞥了一眼。”Blair说，Jim抿嘴微笑。

“就是一瞥而已，很不起眼。”笑容扩大了。

Sandburg的“不起眼”在关系到女人时得打个折扣。如果他对某个女人感兴趣，那么结果就是，你知道，她知道，路人都知道——简直像他雇了个伊丽莎白（长腿毛的那个），跟在他身后，举着牌子，上面写着“Sandburg想做那个女人的腿部挂件”。

确实“不起眼”，就像三环边矗立的大裤衩。

想想还真是奇怪，因为Sandburg是个聪明的家伙。尽管他有着一颗幼稚得有些可笑的真诚的心，但他也可以在任何想要的时候变得机灵而狡猾，他知道怎样把自己的牌藏严实——Jim见过他大言不惭地编出赤裸裸的谎话，丝毫不显得愧疚或尴尬。然而——只要关系到女人，这个小色鬼就完全摸不清方向，心思全部写在脸上。

“所以，你在看那个女孩。”Jim说，示意对方继续。

“好吧，好吧，我是在看。”Sandburg说，“但是看看又不会怎么样啊，而且她看起来不是很开心。”

Jim点点头，放下棉签，开始用抗生素软膏涂抹Blair的伤口，后者因为刺痛而皱起眉头，“然后，你知道的，我们就有一点眼神接触，真的一点点，‘嗨，你好吗？’那样。”Jim觉得自己可以想象出那个场景。

“然后，砰！那个醉鬼忽然扑过来……”Sandburg打了个哆嗦。

见鬼了，他在这种事上一贯很勇敢的，看来那个大个子真的吓到他了。

Jim放下软膏，试图分散Sandburg的注意力，“她漂亮吗？”

Sandburg深深呼吸，点头说，“对，是的，超正点，一流的，但是她旁边那个最多得零分。”

“落难公主，哈？”Jim说。

“从来没有人说营救公主的王子会被痛打一顿，童话里都是骗人的。”Blair懊丧地做个鬼脸。

“是的，他们通常会把那段剪掉。”Jim拍拍Blair的脸颊表示安慰。

“Jim，你会觉得我是个胆小鬼吗？”

Jim瞪了他一眼，“没错，我就是这么想的，Sandburg同学，我强烈建议你明天放一只蜘蛛到他的午餐盒里。”Blair被逗得笑起来，再次因为扯动伤口而龇牙咧嘴。

Jim拿起纱布，剪下一块，继续说，“你以为你们是小学生？”

“好啦，好啦。”Blair说，试图不要笑得太用力，他握住Jim的小臂，轻轻捏了捏，“谢谢，老兄。”

“抬头。”Jim说。

Blair顺从地抬起头，盯着天花板。

“粗暴的野兽。”Jim咕哝一声，小心地把纱布敷在伤口上，“别动，马上就好。”

“嗯。”Blair答应一声，继续盯着天花板。

Jim撕下一块胶带，轻轻贴住纱布的一角“你们在哪儿打起来的？”接着熟练地用牙齿撕下第二块胶带。

Blair的身体僵了一下，就一秒。

但一秒足够了。

Jim顿住。

靠，他在撒谎？！

“格林斯特里特酒吧，第三大街上那个。”

第二个破绽。

这种打斗不可能发生在格林斯特里特酒吧。那里面向雅皮士顾客，光鲜亮丽的年轻律师加班到深夜，去那里喝得烂醉，在卫生间胡搞。那里没人能把Blair打成这副鬼样子，他们向来只动口不动手，他妈的一群律师！

Jim忽然意识到，整个故事可能都是一个谎言。见鬼，Sandburg差点就藏住了他的牌，他差点就相信了。好样的Sandburg——精致的细节，装模作样的懊丧样儿。好样的，非常好，这个小混蛋！

“格林斯特里特，哈？”Jim用随意的语调重复，轻轻把第二块胶带盖在纱布的另一角上，“Sam在场吗？”

“谁？”

“Sam，一个大个子，肚子有这么大。”Jim比划一下，开始撕第三块胶带。

“不知道，我没看见。”

“他是酒吧的老板，几乎天天待在那儿。”Jim说，细细贴好第三个角。“我很早就认识他了，不敢相信他居然会坐视不理。”Jim开始撕第四块胶带，同时听到Blair的心跳开始加速——哼，细节，Sandburg可不是唯一会玩弄细节的人。

Blair直起身子，没有说话。

“我得给他打个电话。”Jim说，贴上最后一块胶带。现在，他几乎可以听到Blair的小脑瓜子正高速地运转，思考着对策。

是时候发起进攻了。

“为什么不告诉我事实，Chief？”Jim说，把胶带卷扔回桌上，假装没有看见Blair畏缩的样子。

“什么事实，事实就是我说的那样。”Blair放下冰豌豆，瞪着Jim。

“你遇到麻烦了吗？”Jim看着Blair的眼睛。

Blair移开视线，“没有，老兄，我很好。”

“但我觉得你现在就有麻烦。”Jim紧追不舍。

“我没有。”

Jim没有再开口。

“……听着，只是一件很蠢的事，你明白吗？”

Jim轻叹，“Sandburg，你不是小学生，而我是一个警察，记得吗？我对这一带非常熟悉。另外，我以为我们是朋友。”

“我们当然是朋友，”Blair立刻回答，他顿了一下，紧张地咽了一口唾沫，“我只是……噢，老兄，好吧，我没去格林斯特里特。”

Jim点点头，交叉双臂没有说话，他已经知道这个了。

“我去了厄运俱乐部，”Blair说，Jim抬起眉毛。

“真的，没骗你。”Blair摸索口袋，掏出一张皱巴巴的纸片，“看，我把车停在Beach了，真凭实据好吗？”

Jim接过停车小票，上面有时间和日期的印戳，以及潦草书写的沃尔沃车牌号。目前为止一切正常。

“所以你在俱乐部里被打了？”Jim皱眉问。

“不，是那儿，停车场。”Blair朝着纸片示意，停了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，“见鬼，你一定会觉得我是个傻逼……不准笑我，听到了吗？”

“好的。”Jim说。他怎么会笑？Sandburg这副鬼样子一点也不好笑。

“有个家伙——还是个野蛮人——我正要回车上，就看到他靠着自己的车站着，穿着一件夹克衫。”

“夹克衫？”Jim不解。

“是的，夹克衫。你能相信吗，我因为一件夹克衫被痛打了一顿，因为我该死的闭不上我的臭嘴。”Blair做了个鬼脸，继续说，“就是这样，我往我的车走去，有个家伙靠着他的车站着，穿着一件夹克衫，后背上都是斑纹图案。”Blair举起手比划起来，“你知道的，有一个是火焰的图案，像蜡烛的烛芯，另一个是动物爪子的图案，第三个是一棵树，然后我就想‘哇喔’，你懂的，因为那些斑纹……”

Jim举起一只手，“等等，你想说什么？某种社团，还是什么？”

“差不多吧，准确地说是一个神秘的协会，”Blair解释，“他们会穿着带斑纹的衣服，Naomi（译注：Blair的母亲）曾经——算了，那不重要。重要的是，我当时喝得醉醺醺的，我看到那件夹克衫，我就说‘噢，兄弟，这太酷了，你的主导精神是什么？’，因为那些图案分别代表智慧、力量和灵魂，当然还有其它的，但通常来说，会有一个斑纹位于显要位置并且盖过其它的斑纹，那代表着主导特征，而且——”

Jim摇着头，“Sandburg，我听不懂你在说什么。”

“对，这就是问题，他也听不懂。”Blair垂头丧气耷拉着脸，“他一脸‘你他妈在叨叨什么’，我就说‘你的夹克衫，老兄！’，然后他说‘我不知道什么狗屁夹克衫，这不是我的夹克衫’，然后我就‘噢，对不起！’，但是他看上去被惹毛了，说‘你他妈嗑嗨了吗？！’，我就说‘没有，兄弟！’，然后他就……狠狠地瞪着我，然后——”

Blair脸色通红，低头看自己的手指。

“然后？”

Blair依然埋着头，“然后，他就说‘你他妈的发疯了吧？（kind of fucking fruitcake）’，我说‘没有，伙计，冷静点。’但是他已经抓住了我，然后我就‘糟糕！’，然后……确实糟糕了，我被他一把撞到车门上……”

Sandburg满脸窘迫，Jim叹息一声，这就是了——他能想象Sandburg在停车场里兴致勃勃地对着一个流氓大谈什么“灵魂”、“主导特征”，兴奋地唾沫飞溅。愚蠢的小屁孩——不过没必要再强调，Blair显然已经感觉够蠢了。但是，他还是得说点什么。

“Chief，你得更小心些，你不能随便逮着哪个野蛮人就大讲你的人类学或者神秘协会理论，知道吗？”

Blair苦恼地点点头，“我知道，我知道。可是，我是说——你就买我的账啊，从没打过我……”

忽然，Blair笑了起来，Jim也笑了，Blair笑得更大声，“哎哟哎哟”地捂着肚子。

“Chief，”Jim终于停下，“总之，这算得上人身伤害，你知道的吧？”

Blair止住笑，“当然。”

“你想报警吗？”

“我不知道，让我想一下好吗，在我睡觉的时候。”

“没问题，去睡吧。”Jim说，站起身揉了揉Blair的头发。

（未完待续）

 

（7.9更新）

 

“没问题，去睡吧。”Jim说，站起身揉了揉Blair的头发。

“其实，也许只是个喝多了的醉鬼，”Blair说，站起身的时候踉跄一下，脸又红了，“是我太疏忽大意，惹火了他。”

“也许。”Jim端起碗，朝水池走去。

“我，是个傻书呆子吗？”Blair忽然问。

“我早就是知道你是个傻书呆子。”

Blair伸手摸摸包扎好的前额，“谢谢你，Jim。”

“但你是我的傻书呆子，知道吗？”Jim回头露出一个温暖的微笑，“所以，别去勾搭其他野蛮人了，他们会伤透你的心。”

Blair点点头，似乎对这个回答感到高兴。

“回房吧，吃片阿司匹林，然后躺下睡觉。”Jim挥挥手臂驱赶Blair。

“好的。”Blair朝他的房间走去，“听上去不错，很不错。”

Jim没有管桌上的急救物品，只检查了大门，关上灯，就上楼躺回床上。老天，真是个日了狗的晚上。

可怜的小屁孩。

他躺在床上，但是睡不着。他持续地思考Sandburg说的故事，足够荒谬到成为事实：Sandburg在停车场，试图向一个可能正在东张西望找趁手的家伙打晕他的家伙解释什么神秘的斑纹。

所以没有酒吧，没有正点的漂亮女孩，没有“嗨，你好吗？”的眼神接触，这些全部不存在。Blair最开始想兜售一个“色鬼Sandburg”的故事，可“书呆子Sandburg”有什么不同吗？

Sandburg总能藏住他的底牌，因为他知道并且能扮出人们期望中他的样子。色鬼Sandburg，心思全部写在脸上，路人皆知；书呆子Sandburg，能抓着随便什么人叨叨一大堆莫名其妙的神秘学说……

没错……

停车场，破烂的停车小票，车牌号的字迹很潦草，是停车场守卫写的，停车场当然会有守卫，不然谁会把车停在那里？Beach的停车场，有保安亭和24小时守卫，没错。

所以，所谓的打斗不太可能发生在停车场。

没有酒吧、没有正点的女孩、没有喝多了的野蛮人，可能也没有夹克衫。两段谎话连篇的故事里，唯一确凿的事实只有停车小票。所以，没有色鬼，也没有书呆子，只有狡猾的，差点两次藏住底牌的Sandburg。

从停车小票看，沃尔沃确实停在了Beach的停车场，那里确实靠近厄运俱乐部——所以事情会发生在俱乐部吗？

那个俱乐部总是热火朝天，是感官的噩梦，如果去过那里，Sandburg身上的气味会更多更重，所以不太可能。好，继续。厄运俱乐部附近拐角处有一个通宵快餐店，出入俱乐部的小子们会在那里吃汉堡和薯条……无关紧要。

回到Beach的停车场。附近还有什么？没有很多可去的，等等……鲁迪酒吧。

鲁迪酒吧就在那里，而停车场附近没有太多其他选择。可是，Sandburg不可能……不，我是说，鲁迪酒吧不是——

Sandburg怎么会——

不，先继续。

（“你他妈的发疯了吧？（kind of fucking fruitcake）？”）

鲁迪酒吧，Sandburg离开那里，要回去停车场得穿过三个街区。那段路程里只有凌乱的仓库和废料——一个绝佳的伏击点。

“你他妈的发疯了吧（kind of fucking fruitcake）？”Sandburg复述这句话的时候脸色更红，汗水分泌得更剧烈，脸色非常难看。

也许他从鲁迪酒吧出来，在大街上遇到了袭击；或者可能更糟糕，他从鲁迪酒吧出来时，也许就被跟踪了，那个人叫他“fucking fruitcake”（疯子怪人，也有[美国俚语]男同性恋者的意思）；或者更更糟糕的，他被在酒吧里待在一起的人袭击了……

天啊，Sandburg。

Jim从床上跳起来，这次记得穿上了浴袍。他走下楼梯，在Sandburg卧室的门上敲了敲，然后轻轻推开。Sandburg正躺在床上，听到声音他转了个身，在黑暗中眯起眼睛，“Jim？”

“Chief，抱歉要冒犯你。”Jim轻声说。

“什么？”

“但是同性恋欺凌是犯罪。”

他听到Blair的心跳急剧跳动起来，像被逼到角落的动物，但是他的身体甚至没有动一下，当他开口的时候，声音异常地冷静。

“是的，谢谢，我知道。”

“警察也知道。”Jim把手插进浴袍口袋，斜靠在门框上，“我们并不是真的野蛮人，我们有法律和准则。”

“我知道。”Blair的声音从黑暗里传来，平静而稳定，“但是我不想声张。我还要上班，警局、学校，记得吗？生活已经够艰难的了，谢谢。”

Jim叹了口气，头靠上门框，“有比鲁迪更安全些的地方。”

“那里比较低调。”Blair在床上翻了个身，面对着墙壁。

“我知道，但我还是觉得那里不适合你，那里都是……”Jim顿了一下，咽了口唾沫。

“军人、退伍兵。”Blair补全。

“是的，而且那一带很偏僻，很乱。”

“很低调。”

“当然，不过，还是有些更安全的地方。”Jim深吸一口气，慢慢转过身，背对着Blair的床，看着外面的客厅，“最近有时候，偶尔，我会去Wax坐坐。”

他注意着，果然听到床上的人急促地抽了口气，但只有一下。他不敢相信Blair表现出的自制力，谁能想到那片柔软的法兰绒的底下有着钢铁一样的意志。

Blair挤出一丝哼笑，“Wax？老兄，你跑去时尚狂人堆里干什么？”

耳环、皮革手环、蓝色丝衬衫，Jim想起那些零零碎碎反射的光华，充满整个屋子。

“那你跑去军人堆里干什么？”Jim轻声反问。他们认识三年，他已经从Blair那里学会如何用一个问题去回答另一个问题。

Blair没有说话，他的心跳又急促起来，这次没有平息，而是继续猛烈而快速地跳着。

Jim静静站着，把视觉调回正常状态，看屋外的光穿过客厅的窗户，在墙上形成奇形怪状的斑驳模样。

Blair仍然没有出声。

藏住底牌？不，远远不止，这个孩子简直有钢铁般的意志，或者，把自己包裹在钢铁里。Jim懂得那种滋味，也许比任何人都要懂。

“我们是一样的（just the same），你知道吗？”Jim说。

“你真这样想？”声音很近。

Jim转过身：Blair狼狈地站在面前，穿着T恤和短裤，卷发蓬乱。

“我是说，你知道的，”Jim忽然觉得有点晕眩，“从内在（inside）来说。”

Blair低头看了看自己，又抬起头，“很显然。”

“是的。”Jim快速说，“不在外面（Not on the outside）”

“不在外面，是的。”Blair说，“但是也许在里面（But maybe inside）。”

“对，在里面（on the inside）。”他上下打量Blair，重重吞咽。

Blair缓缓点头，抬眼看着他，“是的，里面。”

“对。”Jim低声说。

Blair忽然上前一步，搂住Jim的腰，吻上Jim的嘴唇，Jim感觉到Blair的嘴巴，柔软而温暖。他捧起Blair的脸，手指缠绕他的发间。他们的第一个吻温柔而细腻，像无声的抚慰。

:::

（以下H，Top! Blair。）

这段肉挺有意思，笑了三次场还能坚持搞完，简直佩服。看得时候笑cry，但是翻译不太顺利，因为英语的双关、笑话翻译后貌似不是那么好笑，汗。我把笑场或双关的原文标注出来，如果能领会就太好了，如果不能领会就随风而去吧LOL

:::

“里面，进来。”Blair说完开始亲吻Jim的脖子，手指抓紧Jim的浴袍，慢慢往床榻的方向后退。

“Blair——”Jim出声警告。

“嘘——”Blair解开Jim的浴袍，把它从他的肩头推下。

Jim低吟一声，垂下手臂让浴袍滑落，然后拉起BlairT恤的衣角，掀过他的头顶。

“你真美。”Jim抚摩Blair的脖颈，目不转睛地看着他。

Blair翻翻眼睛，做了个鬼脸，“怎么可能。”

“真的。”Jim把面前青肿的脸拉向自己，大拇指轻轻摩挲Blair的下颌。

Blair认真地回答，“我觉得你才是。”他抚摸Jim的腰侧，有力的手指重重地挑逗敏感的皮肤，然后低头温柔地舔弄Jim的锁骨，舌尖儿打着转滑到肩窝……

Blair终究是个色鬼。

Jim低下头，看到Blair的短裤支起高高的帐篷。Blair正待在他身边，为他而坚硬，这个认知美妙得让他无法忽视。

Blair的胳膊圈紧一点试图吻他，Jim稍微后撤，想更温柔地进行。然而Blair明显不同意他的想法，依然紧紧抱着他，火热而渴切，于是Jim软下来，任Blair掠夺他的嘴唇。两人拉扯着坐到床上，嘴唇难舍难分。

最终，Jim中断了这个吻，转而把Blair的耳环含进嘴里。

忽然Blair的手指出现在他的内裤里，Jim浑身颤栗，继续添吮那对耳环，为Blair愉悦的轻喘而兴奋。

“你要做什么？”Blair问。

“所有。”

Blair点点头，拇指慢慢划过Jim阴茎的顶端，“想要怎么做？”

“想要你操我。”Jim低声回答，因为他确实是这么想的。

Blair忽然笑了起来。

Jim马上退缩开，但Blair紧紧抱住他，不让他躲开。“不，不，”Blair把脸埋在Jim的肩窝微笑，“抱歉，我不是那个意思，只是——我也是这么想的，你知道吗？我去外面……因为我想被你操。”他轻轻哼了一声，低声说，“我应该（Should）待在家里的。”

“是的。”

“根本不需要出去……我真蠢。”Blair咕哝，再次搜寻Jim的嘴唇。

Jim温柔地舔咬Blair的下嘴唇，然后轻轻分开，“你希望我来？”

“都可以，只要是和你。”Blair回答，然后把Jim轻轻推到床上，拽下他的内裤，示意他翻过身面朝下。

Jim抱住Blair的枕头等待着，感觉到Blair脱掉自己的内裤，趴到他身上。Jim打开双腿，让Blair跪在他的腿间，后者温柔抚摩Jim的肩膀，沿着他的脊柱亲吻。

Blair啃咬着他的后腰，温柔地抚他的臀部，Jim在期待中呻吟。“张开点。”Jim深吸一口气，让双腿更加分开。Blair满意地轻哼，弯下腰开始吸吮他的入口。

入口被Blair的舌头开拓时，Jim躺在那里，不断喘息颤栗，在Blair急切、愉悦而熟练的动作中，他闭上双眼，竭力控制自己不要马上射出来，他不想因为射精后的迟钝而错过接下来的事情。

终于，他听到Blair坐起来，撕开一个保险套，给自己戴上，紧接着轻轻的叹息——Blair在给自己润滑。然后，涂满润滑油的滑溜的手指转移到他的身上，爱抚着他，轻轻打开他……

忽然，Jim听到Blair笑起来，他转过头，看到Blair长发蓬乱，正笑得前仰后合。

“怎么了？”Jim大声问，感到一阵绝望。

“没什么，”Blair的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，脸上浮现调皮又歉疚的笑，“只是想起，我是人类学家，其实我不该（shouldn't）……”他几乎不能自已，但仍努力咽下笑容。“噢，管他呢。”忽然，他骂了一句脏话，然后挺身向前，把性器刺入Jim的屁股。

Jim开始急剧地喘息和颤抖，他感到无比幸福，他听到Blair的喘息，滴落到他身上的汗珠，以及无语伦次的低吟，“噢，亲爱的，操，你太棒了，你是最棒的……”

Blair趴伏在Jim身上，性器完全在Jim体内，几乎将Jim分为两半，然后他弯下腰在Jim背上落下一个轻吻（place a kiss on his back）。Jim因为这个动作引发的刺激发出一声惊呼，但是惊呼忽然变成笑声。Jim微微地无法控制地笑起来。

“什么？”Blair在他身后问。

“向导（Guide）……”Jim艰难地喘息，试图让声音清晰可闻，“会留意你的身后（watch your back）……”

Blair也情不自禁笑起来，但是很快大喊起来，制止气氛继续被破坏，“别这样！”

“是的，不要这样。”Jim表示同意，闭上眼睛，把脸埋枕头里克制笑声。

“别这样，老兄！”Blair边笑边喊，他调整一下姿势，开始用力抽插，狠狠操着身下的人。Jim抓紧床单，大声呻吟表示受用。

“往后一点，上面……”Jim说，Blair照做，然后Jim就只能呼喊“Sandburg”的名字，因为Blair的阴茎正猛烈地顶弄他最愉悦的那一处。他感到无比兴奋，因为这愉悦而不住地颤抖。

“喜欢？”

Jim几乎无法回答，只能发出模糊的呜咽，“嗯……”

“很好，好极了……”Jim不知道Blair是说谁很好，但是那并不重要，因为Blair正幸福地操着他，有力的双手把他分开，拇指爱抚着入口的外面。Jim感觉肌肉绷紧，吞咬着Blair，一阵突然的释放包裹了他，淹没了他。

也许Blair刚才想说不应该和研究对象上床，但是他觉得很“应该”，因为躺在Blair身下的感觉是如此好，为他打开身体的感觉是如此好。抱在一起让对方快乐、并为对方的快乐而快乐的感觉是如此好。

过了一会儿，Blair重重地插入Jim深处，阴茎抽动，喘息着射出来。然后他呻吟着伏在Jim身上，紧紧抓着他，“太棒了，简直想住在里面，再也不出来……”

Jim埋在枕头里发出一声闷笑，“Sandburg，你要住进我每一个空闲的空间（every available free space I've got）吗？”Blair愣了一会儿，然后抽出阴茎，趴在Jim背上一阵大笑。

他们就那样躺在那里，笑到筋疲力竭。Jim转过头看着仍然情不自已的Blair，Blair也看着他，蓝色的大眼睛无言地诉说着Jim心领神会的话。Jim伸手摸了摸Blair的肚子。

“我很抱歉。”Blair说。

“不必感到抱歉。”Jim回答。

“不是因为你，是因为我。抱歉我撒谎了……感觉浪费了太长时间。”

“我明白。”

“哼，你不是原始人吗？”

“你不是很会调戏良家妇女吗？”

Blair脸红了一下，笑了，“原始人。”

Jim也笑了，“时尚狂魔。”

“猪头。”

“傻瓜。”

“混蛋。”

“胆小鬼。”

Blair皱起眉，“你说得对，我们都一样（just the same）。”

Jim点点头，“是啊。”

“是啊，”Blair若有所思地附和，“是的。”

然后他撑起身子，微笑地望着Jim，“两个胆小鬼。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译的叨叨时间。
> 
> 这是翻译的第六篇F太太的文。喜欢F太太的这些文，除了短小之中蕴含幽默和张力之外，还有一个重要的原因是，她的文没有完全聚焦于“哨兵/向导”这种设定的奇特之处，虽然也有Jim通过感官能力得知Blair的心跳、气味异常之类涉及到哨兵能力的情节，但主体和重点还是两个男人的感情碰撞。如果把Jim通过感官能力得知Blair的心跳、气味异常之类这一点去掉，就差不多是同居一室的普通直男的搅基故事。当然，我并是不喜欢“哨向”设定，但确实很喜欢看感情和情绪本身的碰撞XD
> 
> 感谢作者，精彩美味是TS和原作者的，词不达意是我的：）


End file.
